


Eden

by DreamsCasino



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, future jerome valeska/reader, platonic!jim gordon/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsCasino/pseuds/DreamsCasino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Eden isn't much unlike your own; a young and fragile soul bound to a person who she was not able to choose, later seduced into being able to make a choice for herself, to indulge in that red apple, that only ended in remorse. But unlike Eve, no remorse was felt, only your continuous indulgence in the color red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

The act of pulling a trigger is quick and sudden, a fleeting event, yet significantly influential. There’s a change in the handler, the gun, and the target; a release in some way. And one can not release this effect, whether physical or emotional, without the others. It’s a chain of continuous reaction, only getting larger with each pull. 

With most, a wave of sickening guilt will wash over no matter the relation to the target. The body feels constricting and wants to push everything out; an internal punishment for the unforgivable act committed.

Your experience was a curious one. Hesitation was felt at first, like most experiences, when the barrel of the gun was placed between the eyes of the pleading man who raised you. You were scared, terrified to end a life. The hand holding the gun had a slight shake to it, and continued to shake until a pale hand took hold of it. The other hand came to your waist as it’s body’s came to rest against your back, and lips to your ears that whispered words more alluring and persuasive than the snake of Eden. And with each word whispered, the hesitation and fear diminished further and further until there was none at all.

When that trigger was pulled, and the blood splattered onto your face, that was when it became something else. It was not guilt that overtook you. The wave that was felt was a euphoric one, and your body felt more open than constricted. The event released something in you that you never believed you had.

But I’m getting ahead of myself; it’s best to start the story at it’s beginning. 

The light of morning was your savior from nights of sleeplessness. It brought back what little normalcy you still had that the dark of night would steal away.

It was what woke the sleeping body next to you and caused it’s head to move away from your chest. You listen to it’s movements as it gets ready for the day, like every other normal person. But of course this was no normal person, you didn’t even consider it a human. This thing showed emotion like everyone else, but it did not feel any emotion. It always gave quite a convincing act of caring. You were even tricked into it’s pool of lies. For ten years you believed that this thing loved you and your mother. It took you in, took care of you, treated you as if you were it’s real daughter. But things aren’t always just what is perceived. There can be something sick and twisted on the inside.

Five years after the marriage, your mother got sick. As the years went on, it only got worse until it finally overcame her. The ninth year of their marriage was when she finally died. At first, your step-father had been heartbroken and stricken with grief. You comforted it throughout the days until your mother’s funeral, of course. You were a nice, good person. But this thing was anything but. It took advantage of your kindness.

The night of your mother’s funeral was when it decided that was going to change something. Instead of just comfort, it wanted warmth as well. With your mother gone, you were the only one left. You agreed first, believing he just didn’t want to be alone as he slept. The situation was odd to you, but you brushed it off. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing for a girl to share a large bed with their step-father so long as they stayed on their respectful sides of the bed. 

If only you hadn’t brushed that feeling off. As soon as you noticed him lock the door, you knew you had sealed your fate. Whatever was about to happen was out of your control. You couldn’t stop him, you had no one else. No friends, they were long gone; the few you had had been killed just from walking around at the wrong time and wrong place in this dangerous city. No family, your mother was estranged from the rest. All you had left was this thing that took you night after night. There was no getting away, all you could do was hope for the best while you laid waste in that apartment you once considered home.

Today that hope seemed to pay off. As the thing got ready for the day, there was a phone call. You barely listened to it as the conversation went on, too busy with trying to get some sleep now that you were finally alone in the bed. You were woken with a jolt when it finally got off the phone and threw the blanket off of you. 

“Get up. I have somewhere to be and I’m taking you with me.”

“Where?” You replied with a yawn, lifting yourself into a sitting position. But the question went unanswered when it in turn gave you a look to not question him and get your ass ready. So you quickly jumped up and ran to your room to look presentable.

You later found out that the call it got was to meet the new star detective on the rise. You see, your step-father was quite an influential politician for Gotham. Meeting this detective was something that held great importance to it, especially since it was planning to endorse him. 

The reason why it dragged you along was to make him more likeable. A man with a kind, sweet daughter seemed to be more liked which it took advantage of to full extent. The people you were meeting today were not much different to the majority. You met the detective at Ocelot for brunch; your step-father had chosen this place because he believed that going to a restaurant really gave a way to get to know each other. 

The detective, who you soon found out was named Jim Gordon, brought his girlfriend along for the brunch. Their actions towards the both of you differed between the two. Barbara was sweet and kind as she spoke, especially when she’d speak to you. She seemed to take an immediate liking to you, finding you just to be the best thing since sliced bread. Jim was more indifferent to your step-father and treated everything more as a business deal. 

Well, with he mostly did. When it came to you he was more suspicious than anything and took in the sight of you many times throughout the brunch. This was not meant to be in a flirtatious in the slightest. No, he was studying you in every way he could. He watched as you tried to show the least amount of skin as possible with how you pulled on your collar and sleeves. He also noticed the way you cowered under the shadow of your step-father. You were more scared than comfortable with the man. 

It was at the end of the brunch that you finally noticed his stares. As you all stood up, you made eye-contact with him. He again studied your face as you looked at him. What he saw in your eyes disturbed him.

All he could see was a hopelessness.

But again, today was a different day. This man was part of the path to getting that hope back into you. 

“Hey,” He spoke to you in an almost hushed tone once you were all out restaurant, grabbing your arm to stop you from walking further. “What the hell is going on here?”

You gave him silent at first as you looked back to your step-father. It was walking away and, luckily for you, distracted with a conversation with Barbara.

“I can’t talk about it.”

“What do you mean…” He trailed off to stop himself. This wasn’t the way to get anything out of you. So he sighed, let go of your arm, then pulled out a card that he placed into your hand. “Come see me when you can talk about it.”

“Thanks.” You took the card and stuffed it into your pocket. You looked up at him and smiled; he could’ve sworn as he looked back down at you that he saw something else in your eyes than what was in there before. And unlike before, it was something positive.

You step-father called your name when it noticed you were behind, urging you to hurry and get to itself. That was when that positive spark in your eyes left you and you turned to it to make your way. But then you paused, turning back to Jim to give him a hug. He was taken aback, but didn’t find it.

“I’ll come when I find a way out without him.” You whispered to him, which only further confused him. He would’ve asked but by the time he was going to make the attempt you were already off and running back to your step-father.

“What was that?” It asked when you got to him.

“Nothing. Nothing you have to worry about.”

It took the answer with some suspicion, but with no question. It thought of you as only truthful, and could not fathom that you’d do anything to ruin him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so please, i encourage you to leave any and all constructive criticism you may have.


End file.
